Alone Rewrite
by Drahsid
Summary: Link and Ilia find themselves in an action packed adventure, surviving the creatures of the twilight, as the last surviving humans. Can they survive with just their intelligence at hand? Read to find out!
1. Ch 1, Trouble

So, here I am; with Ilia, as the last two Human in Hyrule.

I guess I wouldn't choose anyone else, to be stuck with, in a rather apocalyptic Hyrule.

So, what happened to Hyrule, you may ask.

Well, that's a long story. Come on, closer, closer, GOD DAMN IT GET CLOSER, STOP WASTING MY TIME!

Okay, so…

It was a normal day, in the small town Ordon. I had began to get lectured about keeping my horse, Epona, more safe. My my life long friend, Ilia was the perpetrator. I understand that it was only because she had cared; didn't want me or Epona to kill ourselves or get damaged. Sometimes I believe that she is too serious.

"Alright, alright, calm down Ilia." I said whilst gesturing my hands downwards with my palms outwards.

Ilia grunted before she crossed her arms.

I sighed in reply. I continued "Well, let's fix her up, before we argue and waste time." before smirking lightly. The truth was, I thought she was winsome when she became angry, so I was that guy that would pester the ones he liked to on their nerves.

As began to fix the injuries in which I had accidentally inflicted on Epona, it started to get dark; gloomy. "What?!" I said in surprise. "It's Night, already? I just woke up!" I continued, exclaiming. Ilia giggled "Well, maybe you shouldn't be so lazy as to wake when others fall asleep; you'll become nocturnal!" "Hah!" I replied "If I woke when you guys did, I would have to actually do work!" Ilia didn't look all too impressed "Oh? So you just sleep in to not work? Maybe I should inform the adults, make sure that you're awake and working away earlier?" I scoffed and the conversation ended.

We finished helping Epona recover from her wounds and began to walk home, placing Epona in her pin and saying our farewells for the night. I entered my house and went to bed. I slept very well that night, I actually had woken up before midday on the following day. I still didn't do my work.

When I woke up and left my house, I immediately decided that I would ride Epona again, of course Ilia was waiting for me. "Link, you have work to do!" She scolded. "I don't care." I replied with a smirk, whilst hopping onto Epona. "Liiink!" She sighed. "Y'know, when you refuse your responsibilities I have to do them." she continued, frowning. "Oh, boo-hoo." I mocked her, continuing with "Don't do them, then." I held my hand out to her, to pull her onto the horse. She crossed her arms. "Fine, be boring, then." I laughed, riding off.

When I returned home later that day, Bo (Ilia's father) was waiting for me, his arms were crossed. He scolded me me about the usual stuff, not doing my work. I didn't pay attention or care.

I was told to apologize to Ilia and that I had all of her work on the following day. Of course, one of those things never would happen.

I walked to Ilia's house and into her room to give her my less than sincere apologies.

The sounds of multiple hoofs slamming against the ground was heard soon after. Ilia and I quickly glanced in the direction of the cacophony, we rushed outside to see a horde of Bokoblins, charging through the town. Ilia's eyes widened, she had become frozen in place. Some of the Bokoblins veered towards us, I roughly shoved Ilia out of the way, before I ran in the same direction in which I pushed her. They stopped, getting off of their Bullbos' starting to slowly walk towards us. I unsheathed the wooden sword that I had received earlier, they paused laughingly. I found myself swinging it shortly after, of course I missed and hit Ilia. She winced with a yelp and fell to the floor muttering something, likely curse words.

When I resumed focused on the Bokoblins, it was too late to react, they had jumped on me; they started beating me with their wooden clubs.

I felt a cold, piercing pain, as they repetitively struck me.

My vision began to return to me swiftly, I saw a red puddle. It was blood.

I quickly, recklessly got jumped onto my feet.

Ilia ran towards me, I instantly dropped into her arms.

"Link! You fool! … Are you okay..."

It took a few moments for me to reply "Sure."

I slowly stood up. "What about you? I hit you by accident." I shamefully asked.

"I'm fi-" There was a big clunk.

One of the Bokoblins had come back and hit her. I, being a genius, attacked it, ignoring her body, which had fallen face first into the spring. After brutally murdering the beast, I picked her up and noticed that she could have drowned. As I muttered a few curse words I put her on my shoulder and and ran too my house. After placing her on my bed, carefully, I decided to examine her injuries. I looked at where I'd hit her with thew wooden sword, I saw a gash with blood pouring out. I wrapped it up with some cloth. I exited the house for a moment to find Epona, she was gone. I sighed before walking back in.

Looking outside of my window, I noticed that the horde was kidnapping children. I was going to unseath my wooden sword, but I noticed it was gone. I lost it.

I was about to punch the wall, when a small, soft hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned around to see Ilia with a small, fearful smile "Is the town okay?"

I shook my head.

She frowned.

"Well… THEN DO SOMETHING!" she scolded. I replied "So patching you up isn't something?" challenging her.

She just scolded me about how this wasn't the time to fool around, she practically threw me out the window afterwards. "Looks like I'll be doing this bare fist" I had thought to myself.

That's it! Don't forget to leave your thoughts in a review!


	2. Ch 2, Wake up!

As I watched Link fall out the window I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Hey, Link! Don't get hurt out there!" I yelled, loud enough for him to hear. "Don't worry, I will!" He replied, with a playful smirk. I crossed my arms. I began to think to myself "Why does he always smile when I get mad?!"

A long while later I sighed, thinking to myself "It has been a while since he left, he'd better get back soon!" I began to get frightened, as some of the Bokoblins got rather close to the house, they didn't get close enough to actually care about the house, though.

I soon heard the stampede-like sound outside, I looked out the window that I had tossed Link out of, I saw the Bokoblins leave, I therefore thought to myself "They must be finished with what they were doing then then?" curiously.

I watched out the window, waiting for Link to return. I was already worried, but since Link had not returned. A short while later, I decided go to look for Link, as I believed it was safe to leave.

When I walked into Ordon, the sight disgusted and frightened me. I examined fire, corpses, rubble, they had destroyed the town in which I had grown up in. I rummaged around for Link. I couldn't find him, he was nowhere to be found. I was about to cry. I decided venture onto the ranch, he must have been there, since he wasn't in the town. I found Link, rather quickly. Link was sleeping in the hay, I instantly kicked him in the face, without thought or hesitation. He leaped up, yelling "H-hey!? What was that for?!" I didn't reply, I was too flustered and confused too speak.

After muttering a few sentences which were not comprehendable, which were to attempt to explain my emotions. The only thing that I could do was simply point in the direction of Ordon. I clenched my fists, eventually mustering up a sentence "Link! You slept through it! Why didn't you save them?!" My voice was cracking, I was taking deep breaths, I was quite angry. Link just laughed. Was he insane? I began to cry. I had turned around, so he couldn't see me. After minutes of crying, I turned to see that Link was gone. Negative thoughts such as "Did he leave me? Am I alone?" rushed through my mind. I could not believe that my last friend would just leave. Moments later, I was relieved to see him, and that I shouldn't have doubted him. The majority of the Ordon adults were standing in front of me, on the ranch. Link shot me a smile, I still punched him for allowing me to fool myself. Afterwards I had whispered in his ear "If you every do something like that again, Link,"

He, of course, just smirked, as if it were a joke, though I believed I was serious.

The relief didn't last long, though, Link claimed that he was going to save the kidnapped children. That immediately worried me, seeing as he is not the brightest, the strongest, etc. I mean, he might die! I would rather allow a more professional, intelligent, strong, who knew what they were doing, who wasn't my friend, save the children. "No, Link! It's too dangerous!" He laughed at me, I grumbled at him. "You're adorable when you worry." He said in reply. This had caused me to lightly blush, but I shook it off instantly.

"Listen to me Link, what if something happens here? Y'know, you don't even know where they were taken! What're you going to fight them with? A wooden Sword?!" I growled at him, crossing my arms. Though I knew he wouldn't care about what my my opinion was, getting to him would be an impossible feat. He just smirked. "Stop smiling, Link, I am trying to be serious." I continued to argue with Link, though it was similar to attempting to fight with a stone wall.

I could not sleep that night. I knew if I tried, then it would result in nightmares. Most of the people that were not either murdered or kidnapped were sleeping in the Ranch's barn-house or on the land outside of it. Link was laying by me in the hay, (We were in the barn.) he was already asleep. I spent the night huddled up, in deep thought.

The sun rose the following day. My deep thought was broken by Link, who shoved me. "Hey! Is anyone in there?!" He said, while knocking on my forehead. I tiredly responded "What?!" "I'm leaving." He said, as he hugged me. "Leaving?" I yawned. "The children, to save them." My eyes widened "W-what?! No! Stop!" He smiled as he began to walk off. I chased after him "Link! You can't! Please!"

Link didn't respond, I continued to pester him as we walked trough the ranch, before we entered Ordon, we saw a tall man, who was marching towards the ranch, with a large party of strange, scary creatures. We dashed back, to warn everyone. Not that it helped, they were already very close. Everyone was simply told to run. As they entered the ranch, I began to run, Link was getting ready to fight. He is such a hot-head. As I looked back I saw someone, getting killed by one of the beasts, which was my own downfall, seeing as I crashed into the tall man. He had red hair and was wearing dark armor, he laughed at me in a deep tone. I threw a rock at him, it hit his eye, with luck. I began to run, again. Too bad, I had very little stamina, when it came to running. As I began to run out of energy and slow down, Link picked me up. "L-Link, where are you going?!" I asked, as I noticed he ran past Ordon without waiting for the townsfolk. "Hyrule Field, to save the children." He replied. "What about the other's?!" "If you were given a choice, save the children, or the adults, which ones would you save? The children. Why? Because they are the future." He said. I was surprised, I didn't think that Link could actually say something smart.

Link had gotten his way, he ran us to Hyrule field.

Everything looked dead and barren, Hyrule field was empty. It had been my first time being in Hyrule field, so I was unsure how it appeared normally, therefore I wondered if it was related to the chain of events that had happened.

Yes, Ilia's POV.

I'll alter between POVs after every chapter.

Don't forget to leave your thoughts in a review!


	3. Ch 3, Midna

It had looked like some sort of underworld. Black spores flying around, very dark and gloomy, barren. Something was wrong. "Ilia." I muttered as I put her down. She looked tired, as If she wanted to go too sleep, but was too scared to. I don't Thu she slept the previous night, I am unsure. I sat by her and smiled. Though We barely ventured into Hyrule field, I could tell being here made her sad. "Ilia, are you okay?" I had asked her hesitantly, as a way to break the silence. She looked at me and made a false smile, replying with "Yeah." and a nod.

I sighed, hoping this was all a dream, well, a nightmare. It wasn't long before I heard a high-pitched giggle. I looked at Ilia, "What's so funny?" She had fallen asleep.

I couldn't help but smile at this, it was adorable.

It was then I noticed, if she was asleep, who giggled? I stood up, looked around, examining the environment. There was not one soul, other than me and Ilia.

I had then heard another giggle. It was getting annoying. If that was the goal, the it was a success. "Bah! Where the hell are you?!" I grunted. I walked around as I had continued to hear more giggling, closer and closer to the source of the sound. Of course, the source kept moving around.

After a long while of searching, when I was close to becoming very mad, the one who was toying with me stopped, and said "Alright, I'll show myself, Mr. Angry." It was a female's voice, but what I saw had surprised me. My shadow had formed into a miniature being with orange hair, a mask, and strangely colored skin.

"Hiya!" It said with a mischievous look on it's face. "I'm Midna." She continued. I was left with a moment of silence before Midna flew over to Ilia to examine her. "Hey! Leave her alone you monster!" I thought aloud. Midna flew over to me "Aw, "monster" ? How am I a monster?" I paused for a moment, I hadn't meant to say that.

Midna quickly got a mischievous smirk. "Oh I see, she's your girllll frieeennd! How cute!" "N-no, she's not!" I stammered. "Then why do you care? Am I thaaat scary? " Midna questioned. I sighed. She seemed to argue, but not for good reasons, just for enjoyment. A moment later, she giggled and said "What If I think your a monster?" I ignored her, thinking that she would eventually go away. I was wrong.

There was a flash on my hand, and the next thing I knew, pain shot through my whole body.

Everything seemed to be getting bigger, Midna laughed and jumped on me. "I'll call you Wolfy now!" I thought about it for a second, thinking "What? "Wolfy?" " to myself. I quickly looked at my feet, I saw hairy paws. It had come to me, she had turned me into a wolf. I was very angry, I growled and jumped around trying to get her off of me, so I could maul her. I paused to the sound of a familiar gasp. I looked in the direction, I saw Ilia, frightened by the presence of a wolf, she obviously believed that I was gone.

I glanced at Midna, she had to change me back. Her response to the situation was a giggle. I heard a scream, before I had felt something hit my face. I flew to the floor. Ilia kicked me. Her kick was quite powerful. I whimpered as I stood and backed away. She stood, ready to either fight or run, though she had eventually noticed that I wasn't going to hurt her. "Oh, I apologize, Wolf." she muttered, softly.

I had to find a way to tell her that I was a Link, just, a Wolf.

I searched, found a stick, I had decided to write "I am Link" on the ground. When I walked up to her, she had a very worried look on her face, as she still believed that she was alone.

I lightly bit her sleeve, and pulled her to the poorly written text. It read "I AN UNK" She read out loud, slowly. "Uink?" She repeated. She looked at me "Hello, Uink?" I growled, scaring her, before attempting to fix it, taking up the space that divided "an" and "unk", making it read "I ANLUNK" She read the updated text and paused, it took her a few moments to notice what it meant. "Link? … W-why? Why the hell are you a wolf?!"

How did I know that she was going to scold me.

[Ilia's POV]

"How many times have I told you not to transform into a wolf while I'm sleeping?!" I yelled at him.

I knew I had never told him that, I just couldn't help myself. I sighed as he backed away, whimpering. A strange figure (Midna) was on Link's back. "Uh… …Who did this, Link?" I had asked him. He growled and looked at Midna, who was sitting on him. Was she bad? "Oh how cute, you think I did it." She giggled. I could tell that she was a sarcastic twat. "Did what?" I asked, to make sure I understood. She replied "The wolf thing. Duh." "Uh… who did it then? How can we get him back?" Midna paused for a moment. Her eyes seemed to lighten up, as if she got an idea. "Wellll." She looked at me with a mischievous smirk. "If you help me get an item called "The Mirror of Twilight", I might just help you."

She replied. "Might."

What was she plotting? I had no other choice but to agree, for the time being. I kneeled down and smiled at Link. "Don't sorry, I will get you back." Midna floated around his head.

"I don't know why you want his old look back, though. He's much more" she paused. "Handsome now." I couldn't tell if she was joking or not, I decided to ignore her. "Alright, so where are we going, to get this mirror of twilight, Ms Floaty?" "It's Midna!" She giggled as she floated off. Link ran after her. I chased after the duo in unison.

We had ended up in a place that looked like the ruins of a castle. The black stuff that was floating everywhere was much more consistent in this area. I had heard multiple screeches. The place felt like a nightmare. Midna floated simply into the place. When we followed in, on foot, we had been instantly surrounded and confronted by numerous monsters. Link started to growl at them, I did not know what to do, as I was a pretty useless fighter. They began to attack us. I was also not very good at defending myself. It only took seconds for the monsters to cause me to blacking out due to damage, knocks to the head. I fell onto the floor. The last thing that happened beforehand, Link grabbed my hand with his mouth.

I woke up, back in the field. I everything was blurry. I had a pounding headache. There was also a piercing pain in my hand. The blurriness in my vision began to subside. My hand had deep teeth marks in it, Link must have done that, to save my life. I looked up, I had saw Link, he was growling at Midna.

Midna was floating around mischievously giggling. I attempted to stand up, but instantly fell down with a loud thud. Link glanced at me, then quickly dashed towards me. I sat up and smiled at him.

I looked at Midna "Wh-… y... …t… kuh…?" I tried to ask her if she tried to kill us. Talking took all my energy and breath. I still had felt dizzy. I had defiantly gotten hit in the head too many times. I decided to lie down, I had instantly lost consciousness, to wake up early the next day.

Link was curled around me, cautiously watching his surroundings. Had he tried protecting me the whole night, without sleeping? I had noticed that I had snuggled up into his fur, while I had slept. I heard him start to growl. I looked in which he was looking. I saw something, but it was to dark and difficult to make out. After a few minutes I noticed it was just Midna floating around. Link was still growling. The rest of the night was tedious, as I hadn't slept and I did nothing but lay down.

When the sun rose, I decided to get up, I had yawned prolongingly, before standing. Link had fallen asleep. I smiled and pet his mangled fur. He shrieked and woke, wincing. There was something on my hand, it was blood. I guess I should have been more cautious. "Oh- I'm sorry!" I had panicked, slightly. He sat back down, shaking it off.

Midna popped up and jumped on Link. "Alright, ready for another try? Lets be more careful this time!" I sighed, She really wanted to kill us.

There are two POVs because this was originally two chapters. Don't forget to leave your thoughts on a review!


End file.
